


A Tiger and It's Prey

by Shire_Fey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is pissed. He will catch his prey and rip them to shreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiger and It's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. This is a finished story because I am not good with filler. If this story inspires you to write a story of your own please send me a link, I would love to read it. Reviews are muse food. Feed my muse.
> 
> I don't have a Beta, so if you know of one or are one please contact me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kurt Hummel was pissed, more pissed than anyone had ever seen him before. Kurt stalked through the hall, like a tiger looking for prey, it was a scary sight. Karofsky and Amos moved away from his glare so fast they tripped over each other. The dangerous look on his face parted the halls than Sue Sylvester. Mercedes caught sight of Kurt and actually blanched. It a moment of brilliance Brittany pulled a gaping Santana behind her.

The smile that crossed Kurt’s face when he found his prey left Mr. Shue trying to wake Miss Pillsbury and Rachel hiding behind Finn. Artie did his best to ignore Puck adjusting himself right next to his face even if he did agree when Puck mentioned how hot that smile was.

Even with all that had happened since Kurt walked into the hallway no one expected Kurt to walk up to Mike Chang and knock him on his ass with one punch. The glare he face Tina when she moved towards them caused her to whimper and take a step back. Kurt crouched down next to Mike, who was still nursing his jaw, and started to talk. No one but Mile heard the words that Kurt whispered to him but if the green color on his face and the way his hands shielded his crotch were any indication no one wanted to know either.

Tina visibly flinched when Kurt turned on his heels towards her, a fluid motion brought the dancer to his feet and right in front of her. Even though his tone was even and his voice was soft the words carried through the deafeningly silent hallway as though he had screamed them.

“You disgust me. You are nothing more than a liar and a slut. I can’t believe I ever considered you a friend. You left a good man who stood by you even when you lied about having a stutter, when you were too much of a bitch to notice he was hurting, and when Figgins was giving you crap about how you dress. You didn’t even break up with him before you moved on, no, you are such low down scum that you cheated on him for a pair of abs and then you had the audacity to tell him he was a bad boyfriend. You are worse than Puck..”

“Hey!” A glare stopped Puck from saying more.

“Puck may be the town bicycle but at least he is honest about who he is. You told him he doesn’t spend enough time with you even though you were at camp, you just wanted an excuse. You pretended to care about Artie but even when he was insecure about the ‘Dream a Little Dream of Me’ number you let him talk you into dancing with someone else, when you should have insisted to dance with him. I have never in my life wished I had been born a woman but at this moment I wish I could slap you. You are lucky I was raised as a gentleman even if it is obvious you weren’t raised as a lady.” Kurt sneered at Tina one last time before walking continuing down the hall again.

The silence of the hallway was broken by Brittany asking, “does this mean me and Kurt can make out again.”

Alt ending line…

The silence of the hallway was broken by Artie and Puck calling out as one, “dibs.” The look they shared with each other gave the impression they didn’t mind sharing.

End


End file.
